Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a removable panel system for easily and efficiently varying the configuration of a cabin on a vehicle.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Vehicles such as ATV's are in common use for both recreation and industry such as agriculture, landscaping, and construction. Generally, the cab on such vehicles is not interchangeable. On jobs where an operator must enter and exit the vehicle repeatedly, it would be preferable to have a removable door so that the door does not need to be opened or closed each time the operator enters or exits the cab. On jobs in hot environments, it may be desirable for the operator to remove the windows or roof to allow more airflow. Where vehicle cabs have been interchangeable, they have done so in a non-efficient manner which requires significant effort on the part of the operator to connect or disconnect panels to modify the configuration of the cab.